1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for repairing torn tissue, and in particular to a device for driving surgical fasteners to secure torn tissue such as the menisci of the knee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The menisci are crescent-shaped disks positioned in the knee and attached to the joint capsule and serve as buffers between the bones of the femur and the bones of the tibia and fibula. Surgical repair of the menisci is generally performed arthroscopically and requires precision instruments to perform the procedure in a limited space so that damage to the surrounding tissue and muscle is limited.
Surgical procedures for repairing torn meniscal tissue have been developed which utilize sutures, barbed fasteners or tacks which are driven through the tissue and across the tear to anchor the sides of the tear in abutting relation to facilitate healing.
One type of prior art barbed fasteners and fastener appliers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,715 to Bays et al. Bays et al. discloses a hollow tack member having a series of outwardly projecting barbed members and which terminates in a flange portion which prevents over-insertion of the tack into the tissue. The tack is hollow to permit the passage of a surgical needle therethrough, and the needle is attached to an applicator for forcibly pushing the tack through the tissue to anchor sides of a tear in the tissue.
Also known in the prior art are surgical stapling and fastening devices which drive tissue grasping staples to surgically close incisions or wounds. However, these devices generally require large working areas in that the device must surround or enclose the tissue to be stapled. Since the surgical site in meniscal repair is usually quite small and crowded, the use of bulky instruments for driving staples is not practical.
The need, therefore, exists for an improved method and apparatus for repairing meniscal tissue which can reduce the time necessary to perform the procedure and improve the accuracy and consistency of applying fasteners across the meniscal tear.